


L.I.V.E.

by nightmare_shinya



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_shinya/pseuds/nightmare_shinya





	L.I.V.E.

【卡兰】L.I.V.E.   
*掌权者卡缪X HOST兰丸  
*OOC我的

 

【序】

 

那是一个被无数人向往的繁荣城市。

 

白天车水马龙，行人过路匆匆与忙碌为伴，入夜后便褪去那层正经外衣，霓虹灯下的纸醉金迷庇护罪恶肆意蔓延直至心底。

 

城市美丽的外壳之下，是金钱与欲望的不断膨胀，台面上的人生活优渥，而穷困潦倒又无权无势的人在阴暗中被无情掩盖。

 

他们挣扎着生存，为了出人头地，不再回到暗无天日的日子，用尽一切手段和方法。

 

在这里生活的人，免不过罪恶缠身。

 

 

L——Leather 皮革

 

黑崎兰丸是ORCHID里最受欢迎的店员，与化名取了个简简单单的“K”字不同，本人在店内并不神秘，与之相反，他是店内最显眼的人。

 

他的家境并不算好，换过很多不同的工作，也经历过一天打几份工维持生计的日子。他本不愿意涉足这样的职业，但是越来越艰难的生活让他不得不进行突破性的尝试。

 

他是ORCHID里最叛逆的人，从来不会听从谁的指示，甚至不会参与店内特殊日的活动，并不擅长说些阿谀奉承的好话，面对女性顾客也不能甜言蜜语张口即来哄人欢心，一身桀骜气质的人格格不入，为此也过了相当长的一段辛苦的日子。

 

但他很快找到了自己的生存方式，谁曾想他会是个足够优秀的倾听者，他迅速找到了他与旁人不同的特点，掌握了如何将自己的压迫感做到收放自如转变为女性所认为的安全感，分明是并不适合这个行业的人，但他硬是靠着样貌和营业技巧给自己打出了一片天地。

 

与店内常规host不同，黑崎兰丸从不会给顾客打打电话发发消息与她们保持联系，也不会每天晚上都到店内打卡准时工作，总有固定的日子是独属于他的众人心知肚明的缺席日。

 

他有个乐队，会在地下的live house里开个小型live，他似乎是被上帝所眷顾的人，即使平日里在店内没少沾酒，酒精却并没有对他的嗓子造成什么严重的影响或是伤害，低沉的嗓音一转嘶吼起金属摇滚张力十足，一来二去竟是在两头都攒起了不小的人气。

 

除了一头显眼的银发，在他身上看不到什么特殊的奇装异服，多半都是黑白衬衣，敞开的领口下领带也打得随意，而且更多时候他并不选择正装，而是着一身宽松的休闲服，有时甚至为了赶场直接穿来先前演出时的装扮，紧身的皮衣皮裤勾勒出身材的同时映衬肤色更显白皙。纵使违反了店内规定，但无人可敌的业绩却也让旁人有再多不满也只得噤声，只忽略不计当做无事发生由得他去。

 

与过去挣扎谋生的境地截然不同，此时的黑崎兰丸已经无需再对日常开支过于拮据而感到寸步难行，他以惊人的能力站到了顶端成为ORCHID里最吸金的NO.1，即便少言寡语也会有常客为他送上价格不菲的礼物，更有女性顾客为了同他拉近些许距离，数十万甚至上百万的香槟塔一开就是好几座，他往往对这些示好来者不拒，因为那是他保证自己生活的必需品，但他依旧我行我素，从不对任何人上心，他懒得在女性弯弯绕绕的情感间周转，所以他从不接受before和after的邀约，他也从不担心这样会让他失去某位常客，因为现在只要他愿意，他就不会缺少金主。

 

 

 

I——Impression 印记

 

卡缪第一次见到黑崎兰丸的时候就是在ORCHID。

 

那家店的店主是他在商场上多年的老搭档，这家店得以成功运营起来离不开卡缪明里暗里的许多帮助，因此老友也是毫不犹豫给了他一半的决策权作为回报。

 

久经商场的人深知与有着共同利益的人保持良好关系总不会错，所以卡缪思虑片刻很快应了老友的约，前去ORCHID一聚，条件是不受到任何无关人员的打扰。

 

他选择了在还未开店时赴约，选了一个隐蔽却又能观察到全店的位置与老友相聚落座。因为还不到营业时间，店内略显冷清。只大致上扫视一圈，清一色各具特点但归根到底大同小异的男性店员正在进行开店前的最后准备，固然是索然无味但也并不影响他与老友叙旧的心情。

 

直到黑崎兰丸着了一身哑光黑的皮质朋克装，背着个贝斯包风风火火赶到店里，毫无疑问引起了卡缪的注意。他似乎是赶得急了呼吸有些急促，一进门就把琴包甩到沙发上，自己一并坐下调整着呼吸，皮夹克被脱下丢上椅背，工字背心紧贴上身，肩上赫然一道被琴包肩带磨出的红痕，在白皙皮肤上倍显突兀。 

 

卡缪看着所有人都似乎对这番景象习以为常，他们向那个骤然闯进来的男人简简单单打了个招呼闲扯了两句后便再无下文，便可推断那也是店内的员工。他对友人店内竟有这样的从业者感到诧异，疑问出口却也只得到友人无奈的回应。

 

“你可能难以置信，他是这里的NO.1，在男性和女性之间人气都很高。”

 

仅是卡缪个人便已经可以影响到整个ORCHID的生死存亡，他毫不费力只需动动手指就轻而易举拿到了黑崎兰丸全部的个人资料，除了工作人员的资料表格上形式主义一样的信息，连带着他过去的经历也一并到手，毫无亮点的普通身份意味着他与常人无异，而过往的经历和家庭背景让卡缪可以断言他甚至比普通员工更注重经济利益。

 

有着高人气的店面准点进入营业，很快变得熙熙攘攘，交谈声和玻璃杯碰撞的清脆声响交织，香槟call一轮接一轮不绝于耳。卡缪隐藏在角落处，手指无意识摩挲着玻璃杯壁，不动声色观察着营业情况，尤其注意着黑崎兰丸的动向，他没有换成跟其他店员类似的服装，甚至没有再套上那件夹克外套，衣着随意却也一如友人所说的那般人气高居不下。

 

卡缪注意到黑崎兰丸很少游走于人群换桌，他一直都是坐在某位女性一旁沉默着，偶尔出声附和两句，尽管实际上从眼神里卡缪可以断定他对这些琐事毫无兴致。他甚至连参与助兴游戏时看起来都只像是应付任务一般，普通的猜拳游戏输也输得傲气，即便是已经伸手可以任由顾客手指打上手腕，也让女孩子手足无措迟疑了许久才敢行动。

 

那位女性顾客指了指他肩上的痕迹张口说了什么，他抬了抬下巴示意了一下一旁的琴包，卡缪无法从他的口型中判断他说了什么，他猜测大抵是解释了一下痕迹的来源，末了看着黑崎兰丸腕内一翻似是示意一般，先前手指落下的地方已经泛起浅红色印记。

 

那具身体相当容易留下痕迹。

 

相比这样一个认知，更让卡缪在意的是对方的视线时常注意到这个不起眼的角落，他很早就注意到，那双眼睛从很久以前就在时刻留意着四周，充满着敌意和警觉，但即使如此他也没有让顾客发觉他的分心，黑崎兰丸分明已是有所确定但仍然刻意避开了与他的目光相接。

 

于是卡缪不再是暗中留意，而是直接面对着黑崎兰丸的方向，也不管对方是否会与他视线相对。一张写有密码的储蓄卡被他推上桌面，目标对象彼此已是心知肚明，只是那一瞬间卡缪眼中过于凛冽的眼神让坐在对面的友人感到前所未有的胆战心惊。

 

“闭店之后，我会带走他。”

 

那具身体，值得他去留下印记。

 

 

 

V——Violence 暴力

 

黑崎兰丸并非完全不知道卡缪的存在。

 

从他赶到店里开始，他的耳边闲言碎语就没有停过，同事们颇有兴致地低声讨论着那个随着店长进来的男人，他只是静静地坐在一旁听着那些对话左耳进右耳出，只言片语拼拼凑凑倒是真的将人的形象讲了个八九不离十。他无心去顾及这个陌生人的存在，觉得自己只需做好自己的工作，保证自己的生活即可。

 

工作期间时有时无但却如影随形的视线落在他身上令他感到非常不适，以至于令他打算早退，却没有想到在他离开ORCHID时早已有人在等待着他。

 

身着暗色服装的人隐藏在角落的阴暗之处伺机而动，黑崎兰丸屏气凝神注意着周遭的动静，耳畔骤然涌动的气流让他条件反射侧身闪开，钢棍与自己擦肩而过的瞬间让他倒吸一口冷气，下一轮攻击比他想象中来得快得多，大大超乎想象的人数令他很快落了下风招架不住，随即他便感到自己的双手被人扣住反剪身后，贝斯琴包卡在肩上成为他此刻挣脱的阻碍，膝盖用力击上腹部的疼痛感迫使他弯下腰，后颈上手刃传来的痛感是他模糊意识最后的残留。

 

黑崎兰丸觉得他大概没有昏迷多久，因为他醒来的时候依旧感到身上隐隐作痛，他环顾四周发现自己被丢在狭小的牢笼里，蜷缩在牢笼之中令他的身心都感到很不舒服，比起狼狈得躺倒在地，他只庆幸自己还留有坐姿，即使后背肩胛骨在栏杆上硌得生疼。

 

琴包被安置在了一旁，衣服目前也还好好地留在身上，只是脖颈上被套上了项圈，长长的牵引链垂在身前，像极了宠物的姿态让他倍感耻辱，腹诽着唾弃卡缪的恶趣味。手腕被绸带绑起，看似柔软的绸带并没有想象中那样好挣脱，越是挣扎反而束缚得越紧直至勒进皮肤。脚踝上的镣铐锁链相当沉重，饶是兰丸力量强于常人也仍感到行动有些受限。口中的布条阻止了他的话语出口，与其发出些无意义的呜咽黑崎兰丸还是选择了沉默，用挣扎撞击链条作为他的激烈反抗。

 

卡缪正坐在一旁看着时报，手边的红茶还在冒着热气，黑崎兰丸过响的挣扎声打断了他的思考，他放下报纸回望过去，黑崎兰丸正用着极为凶狠的眼神盯着他，只是在卡缪眼里他身上的种种让他不过像是一只察觉到危险张牙舞爪试图保护自己的野猫。

 

想让野猫听话，调教和惩罚必不可少。

 

卡缪依旧是一副从容不迫的神情走上前去，他打开了挂锁随手扔到一旁，缓缓拉开了牢笼的门，居高临下看着坐在地上的黑崎兰丸，尽数忽略对方眼中似乎能喷出火般的怒意，过于低矮且狭窄的通道毫无疑问是向他无声地告知：

 

你只有两个选择，被锁起来或者爬出来。

 

卡缪没有给他太多的考虑时间，在黑崎兰丸迟迟未动之际他便直接伸手扯住了他颈间的链条迫使他挺直了上身，将人强行拖出了牢笼。尽管黑崎兰丸仍在挣扎，但当下的姿势和束缚让他的挣扎毫无作用可言，他甚至无法站立，只是被迫抬起头随着力量的牵引跪行，地面上柔软的地毯极大程度保护了他的膝盖，却也仍免不过被磨得通红，链条叮咣作响间磨破了他的脚踝，触上冰冷的镣铐刺激得发疼。在颈间牵引链被用力甩下的瞬间，他艰难地稳住身形才不至于直接匍匐在卡缪面前。

 

手脚都被束缚让他无法借力站起，他跪在卡缪面前，眼里满是怒意和反抗，没有分毫示弱的样子，无疑正中了卡缪的心意，让卡缪很想磨灭那双眼里的骄傲。

 

“我有权决定你在ORCHID里的去留。”

 

“你可以不在意自己，但是我也可以让你的家人在这座城市里再无容身之处。”

 

“想要保全所有人，你最好听我的话。”

 

卡缪毫无顾虑直接踩上黑崎兰丸最后的底线和软肋，光明正大利用着他内心深处的温柔，黑崎兰丸的脸色产生的细微变化被他尽数收入眼底，不如说这完全在他的意料之中。

 

贴身的布料终是被卡缪撕裂后丢至一旁，他呡了一口红茶，嫌弃了茶水低劣的口感，然后扬手将红茶泼了黑崎兰丸满身，烫起一片艳丽的红色。

 

“除了服从，你别无选择。”

 

 

 

E——Endure 忍耐

 

求饶的话语在舌尖滚了好几圈终是被黑崎兰丸尽数咬碎了咽下，且不说他的自尊不允许他低头示弱，为了生计和家人他也绝不能以身犯险，不得不选择接受和忍耐。

 

高层的房间往往总是能将城市景观尽收眼底，也偏偏是那扇落地窗总让黑崎兰丸产生一种这样一幅姿态被窥见的耻辱。他的身体正在不断发热，疼痛让泛红的身体覆上一层薄汗，先前被强行灌下的药过于甜腻的味道似乎还残留在他喉间久久不散。

 

一丝不挂的身体被摆成了极度羞耻的姿势，手脚一字架禁止了他并拢双腿，两手被高举过头顶牢牢锁住，黑色的布条蒙上了他的双眼夺去他的视觉。

 

毫无疑问，失去了视觉的时候，其他的感官总是免不得更加敏感。

 

当马鞭点上他大腿内侧的时候，黑崎兰丸的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，他看不见卡缪的动作，不知道疼痛究竟会在何时落下，黑崎兰丸放缓了呼吸，高度集中着精神想要通过声音来判断卡缪的行为，小心翼翼地调整着身体状态。但是每当他有所略微放松之际鞭打总是准确无误落下抽在他腿根，下意识想要并腿屈身来躲避痛苦却被限制了动作，只听到链条哗啦作响。

 

黑崎兰丸清晰地感受到自己身体开始逐渐发生变化，在药物的控制下体内情潮暗涌愈发明显，空虚感蔓延而上，胸前胀得发痛，连股间性器也有抬头迹象，他此刻门户大开的样子显然遮挡不住这样的变化，他所有任何的生理反应全部尽数落入卡缪眼中，这样的认知让兰丸脸上的红晕又深了几分。

 

胸前突如其来的痛意让他毫无防备闷哼出声，痛苦中混杂着连他自己都已经意识不到的些许愉悦，下意识地扭动身体只听到清脆的铃铛声自胸前响起，落入耳中如雷般刺耳让他倍感羞耻，瞬间停止了挣扎。  
黑崎兰丸在手臂彻底麻木前感到自己手腕上的桎梏被解下，还来不及等他恢复知觉，卡缪已经攥紧了他的手腕不由分说直接拽向他身下，手腕被一并固定在一字架上不得动弹。他被摁住后背强制屈身跪伏在地，拼命地挣扎着毫无配合意图的黑崎兰丸让卡缪有些恼火，扯住人一头短发逼他起身再挥手将人狠狠摔上地面。

 

黑崎兰丸从来没有觉得时间过得如此缓慢，他已经无法回想自己到底陆陆续续经历了多少折磨，他的记忆数次中断，每次都是昏迷之后被冷水强制泼醒。此刻他伏在地上，交错鞭痕印在皮肤上相当显眼，臀峰被散鞭抽打到泛红正火辣辣地发着痛，面前的全身镜将他的样子尽数展现在自己眼前，卡缪丝毫没有给他逃避的机会，即使他想要低头回避也会看到自己股间垂下的电线，他能触及到电线，然而手腕却没有足够的活动空间将体内的东西扯出来，反而还会让身体吞得更深，开关也被贴在了大腿内侧，正好选在他碰不到的地方。

 

身体内外的振荡器在不知停歇般振动，按摩棒也在他体内尽职尽责地工作旋转，椭圆的小球被推得更深，直挤上他体内脆弱的一点意图逼出他喉间呻吟。

 

逐渐粗重的呼吸显示了他的动情，性器颤颤地吐出粘液，随着身体不受控制地晃动偶尔还会蹭到地面，在身下已经积起的一小滩体液示意着他已经射过几次，在狂乱边缘最后的理智让他尽力将自己的呻吟克制在喉间，代价是生理泪水的涌上让他红了眼眶。

 

百般克制的呻吟声没能完全被吞下，泄出升高了音调的呜呜咽咽，被刻意开到最高档的器具毫不留情制裁着他的身体，铃铛声不断作响让他握紧了拳头，修剪整齐的指甲已经陷入掌心留下月牙形的凹痕。低温烛油滴落于身再次凝固，长鞭上身抽碎烛油，扫过身体的疼痛一并化为催情剂，他晃动着身体意图躲避席卷全身的过于强烈的快感，但身体的紧绷换来体内物件更显著的存在感，逼出他染上湿意的低声喘息。  
承受不住极限的身体再一次攀上顶峰，身体不住颤抖抽搐着几乎无力支撑，疲惫感席卷而上但身上刺激却并没有要停息的趋势，黑崎兰丸只觉自己的意识都在渐渐抽离，也无暇再去克制呻吟，无意识发出的叫喊声已经疲倦得有气无力。

 

黑崎兰丸不知道自己是什么时候昏迷过去的，当他醒来的时候房间里已经空无一人，他的身体使不上力，甚至感觉自己快要散架。床头柜上留有一张写着密码的储蓄卡，下面压着一张纸条，床边放着做工精致的新的服装，虽然他很不乐意接受但此刻也没有更好的选择。

 

他穿上衣服打量了一眼全身镜，身上青青紫紫的印记倒是全都留在了能被衣物遮挡住的地方。毫无破绽的外表之下掩盖了满身恶劣的痕迹让他产生了自己类似于援交的女高中生般的罪恶的错觉，黑崎兰丸皱着眉拿起那张纸条，仅仅扫了两眼就将纸条撕成碎屑后揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶。

 

【 想要在这里活下去，你就没有选择的余地。  
这只是个开始。  
来日方长。】

 

——————END——————

L . I . V . E . ?  
E. V . I . L . 。


End file.
